gleedofandomcom-20200214-history
Emotional Roller Coaster
is the sixth episode of Gleedo's first season and the sixth episode overall by SIMGM. This episode aired on April 12, 2017. This is the last episode that aired as the series was cancelled. Kurt and Sam's friendship is on the line, Quinn struggles to deal with Shelby's arrival, and Artie takes on an enemy. Plot At his office, Will is confronted by Rachel and Quinn because of his decision to bring Shelby as the co-director of New Directions. Quinn is very angry about it because it affects her severely. As she storms out, Shelby proceeds to talk to her about it but Quinn is angry because they had an agreement that states they would never see each other again. Quinn then quits the club. At Figgin's office, Sue wants to know how the school was able to hire Shelby without budget cuts. But Figgins says one of the teachers is now unable to work so she was fired and also one of the Cheerios benefits was cut. At the hallways, Finn wants to know how Rachel is dealing with Shelby's comeback. They share past memories as friends. At Emma's office, Will is worried that the club is tearing apart and the presence of Shelby only made things worse. Nonetheless, Emma remembers Will how he always ends up having a romantic encounter with the women he met. At the library, Mike, Artie, and Sam are playing in the PC but they end up discovering that all week they have been fighting with one another in the game. Sam declares "war" on Artie because of this. At Sue's office, Anthony tells her that Quinn quitted the glee club but proceeds to show interest on Mercedes as Sue doesn't even remember her name. He now feels more and more guilt. At girl's bathroom, Tina and Mercedes ask Quinn to return to the glee club. Quinn then performs "Bitch". At Puck's, Quinn is studying with him as he is now getting better. During a break, Puck talks about the possibility to see Beth but Quinn is not interested. At the library, Kurt runs into Blaine. He asks him for a date and Kurt accepts. At Cheerios practice, Brittany finally notices how Anthony is always talking with Sue. Some cheerios approaches Santana to talk about how they don't want her as captain because of her homosexuality. Quinn goes to defend her but Brittany starts to tell a story about a mean hamster and how one day the body was found as the other hamsters celebrated. The bully cheerios then leaves and Quinn promises to talk about what happened with Sue. Santana and Brittany then share their first and second public kiss. At the choir room, Shelby is practicing with New Directions. She is shocked when the club sounds horrible because Will only teach them the basics of vocal training. Artie says it because they practice in other way: having fun. Artie then performs "Tightrope". Shelby starts to imagine some stuff like Artie getting out of his chair and having a box saying "male lead potential", a box around Rachel appears saying "female lead - overused", a box around Mercedes says "female lead". At the hallways, Sam is talking with Kurt about his "war" with Artie. Azimio then appears and make a homophobic comment about both of them assuming they are a couple. Sam get thing out of hand and to defend himself he calls Kurt "queer" and storms out. Mike then starts a fight with Azimio to defend Kurt but Will appears and stops the fight. Mike walks Kurt to class. At a social studies class, Rachel complains about how Shelby put Mercedes on lead of a song they're doing because of the great voice she has. At the Lima Bean, Brittany, Quinn and Santana are having a coffee. Santana and Brittany want Quinn back in the glee club but she refuses as long Shelby is the co-director. As Anthony appears at the Lima Bean, Brittany goes and confronts him about what is going on between him and Coach Sue. He tries to excuse himself saying he is Sue's assistant but Brittany knows that's Becky's job, so Anthony leaves in a rush. At Artie's house, is game night with Mike, Matt, and Sam. In an intensive game, Matt vs. Sam, Mike vs. Artie are playing but in the final round the power goes off. Outside Kurt's house, Blaine and he are finishing their first date. Blaine comes clean about all the rumors the school kids made out. One of those rumors is truth: he send a kid to the hospital, one bully that always made fun of him, he fought him as he practiced boxing for 5 years. At Shelby's classroom, Puck enters to talk to her about him wanting to see Beth. He doesn't care about the agreement; he has been thinking about his daughter for months and wants to see her. At the hallways, Kurt receives a text from Blaine saying he cannot wait to their next date. Sam then approaches to Kurt to talk about the other day but he's not interested as he thinks Sam is protecting his "straight reputation" and does not want to be around Kurt because he's gay. He ends the friendship and walks away as Sam is near tears. Will heads to Emma's office but stops when he hears Emma video-chatting with Carl. He wants her at home by 4pm but she has a lot of paper work to do. He doesn't care and ask her to bring the work home. Emma ends the video chat and looks sad then Will walks off. At the auditorium, Will and Shelby are on their desk at the audience sits while the New Directions are on stage. They proceed to perform "Emotion" with Mercedes as vocal lead. Blaine enters the auditorium and watches the performance. In a montage during the song, Quinn is watching a picture of Beth at her house and cries, Puck is with Beth at Shelby's. Songs Guest Cast Special Guest Star *Idina Simzel as Shelby Corcoran *John Simos as Carl Howell Guest Stars *Iqbal Thesim as Principal Figgins *Dijon Simton as Matt Rutherford *Sterling Suliesim as Anthony Rashad *TBA as Azmimio Adams Co-Stars Trivia *This is the first episode of Gleedo to be an entire podcast. *This is the last episode of Gleedo in the SIMGM's Youtube channel. The rest of the series was cancelled but the scripts are available here . Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes